Walter's Christmas Specials
by Awatere11
Summary: So, i wondered if you would like to see moments from Walter's Christmases, one chap per year of life starting with his very first one in the NICU as a new born. I will update each year that Walter Verse continues but as this is the start and Walter is currently 13.5 That's 14 Christmases including this christmas he is currently enjoying at the cabin. now more to be added each xmas
1. Chapter 1

1st Christmas

Ianto sat by the soft light, humming softly as he folded the little onesie and listened to the carollers out at the nurse's station.

"Do you hear that little man?" Ianto said softly to the tiny baby laying in the incubator, his hand patting the Perspex like he was comforting his child.

He moved the picture of Lisa closer as he opened the drawer and removed the baby book, noting the time and recording the numbers on the machines that worked to help his child live.

Snow was falling, he knew because he watched people running back and forth outside the room, with their scarves and gloves, heavy coats and snow speckling them like talcum powder.

In his room, the little bubble it was like he was watching another world.

He was hungry so he pulled the sandwiches out of the bag that sat by his feet, all that he could get on a day where most places were closed. Gods, he had forgotten it was even Christmas, in a world of his own as he stumbled home to shower and sleep.

Thinking of such.

Ianto scratched at his beard, knowing he needed a shave and perhaps some sleep but it was Christmas Eve.

Walter's First Christmas and he was not going to spend it alone.

"Mama can sing for a while, yeah?" he said softly, clicking the tape deck play button and filling the NICU with Lisa's soft voice as she sang Long and Winding Road.

He had found the tape going through his bedside table for the bottle of sleeping tablets, hoping to get a few hours sleep before the nightmares came back.

His leg was tingling and he rose, walking quietly around the room as he tried to loosen it up, spinning as the door opened and a nurse entered.

"Oh, Mister Jones, you still here?"

"Nowhere else to be" he replied with a polite smile and the middle aged woman sighed softly.

Poor boy, obviously no family, bar the horrible family of the dead wife who only came to abuse and disrupt. At least the court order keeping them away seemed to be working.

She noticed the sandwich sitting half eaten and her heart sank as she knew that was all he had for the day, turning and going to the staffroom and cutting a large slice from the Christmas Cake and returning to place it quietly next to the cake as Ianto sang in the middle of the room, not realising she had returned.

Hallelujah.

Oh that boy had some pipes!

She watched monitors as babies responded to his singing, little cries fading and cooing as they enjoyed the man who they all recognised as a constant in their short little lives.

Finally the song ended and he sighed, scrubbing at his face and she sighed too.

"Mister Jones, if I sneak a camp bed in here for the night, will you be good and use it?"

His smile was unexpected and so sweet that she saw her own son, waiting at home with his girlfriend.

Poor boy.

 _Poor boys, the both of them without the mother here anymore._

Ianto was so grateful for the little show of care that after she left he sat and wept.

The first kind thing done for him since the accident.

He lay on the bed and groaned as his body relaxed into the hard mattress.

Tomorrow might be Christmas Day for some but for Ianto and Walter, it would be one more day of life.

Just another day.

Without Lisa.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Christmas

Ianto was so nervous that he checked his list again, ignoring Tosh's soft growl of exasperation.

"It's not too late to go over to the rest home ya know" he muttered with annoyance, and she slapped him without malice.

"Bad enough you spent last Christmas alone, I'll be damned if I'm letting you do it again!" she declared and he snorted, raising his head to take her in.

"New Years will be harder" he whispered, "Remember how drunk we used to get? Walter was conceived at …"

Ianto rose and let the list fall as he scrubbed at his face, a habit she hadn't noticed before Lisa's death.

"How about you head over to spend the night with your family, then I can beg for New Years like a sad bastard, yeah?" he offered and she rose as she realised he was kicking her out.

She walked over to the little tot, sound asleep in the cute onesie she had got him for his birthday, looking so sweet.

"Good night Walty bum" she whispered as she knelt to kiss him goodnight in his little bouncer and she then escaped, hoping to get to the home in time for the goodnight hugs with her elderly aunt and the others.

Ianto watched her get into the cab he had called for her and then turned to Walter who was watching silently.

"Just you and me against the world, aye buddy?" he asked as he scooped the baby up and kissed him, then danced around the house, stopping at each picture of Lisa to tell Walter a story about the day the picture was taken.

Then he walked through to the nursery and deposited the now sleeping tot into the cot and covered him pausing to touch the bobble hat perched on the edge of the cot, his fingers flicking at the bobble.

He walked back through the house and flicked off the gaudy lights Tosh had strung on the tree he hadn't really wanted either, then flopped onto the sofa to stare at the ceiling.

Lisa would have made the eggnog, slapped him for having his feet up and enticed him to drink up and come to bed.

Tomorrow they would go to the cemetery, take the flowers sitting in the vase by the coffee machine and have a little picnic with her.

Walter had liked the bright roses and Ianto had been happy to allow him to choose, his own eyes unable to discern the bright yellow from the pale pink, all of them melting together as the tears had threatened.

It had been a stupid idea to go back to the florists he had gone to weekly to replenish her flowers at her bedside.

The fussing in Walter as they asked after Lisa, commenting that he hadn't brought blooms on so long.

Over a year, he had choked out, then pointing at Walter and saying she died when he was born.

He hated that.

Silencing a room with his anger.

Now he tried to find some silence in his own head, Lisa's scolding so loud that he wanted to scream.

But he didn't want to wake the baby.

He had seen Rhiannon the other day, across the forecourt of the mall and he had felt his bowels contracting as he shoved Walter's pram in another direction before she saw him.

 _Not even bothering to go to Lisa's funeral, not even bothering with a birthday card for Walter, not even …_

Ianto stood and checked the baby, angry at himself for wallowing, at the drunk driver and for the whole bloody world being so fucking happy on such a cold night. Rhiannon would have her own cuddles tonight, watch her family open gifts tomorrow.

Lisa was everywhere but not where she was needed the most.

Ianto felt so damned cold in their home they had built for all three of them.

Ianto kicked a box in the hallway, moving it closer to the others that were going to the lock-up facility. It felt wrong to put some of her things in storage but at the same time ...he had to let go.

For Walter.

His wee star.

He had to find hope somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Christmas

Walter had been naughty, not wanting to go down so the two boys wound up on the sofa watching crappy TV and kicking back.

The furnace had finally been replaced and Walter was comfortable in his little nappy, toasting the TV with his bottle as something was deemed funny.

Ianto had found himself laughing a lot more since the wee man had started showing his personality and the terrible twos are still not here like some had predicted, the lovely wee man still wanting cuddles and love like always.

The tree was blinking in the corner, a new one as well with pretty LED lights in the branches so Tosh's offer to decorate could be politely declined when it came to those bloody lights, also meaning he didn't have to admit that he had thrown the entire thing away last year, ornaments and all.

Ianto was in PJ bottoms and a loose t-shirt feeling like a right slob but bath time these days had made it easier to just get changed for bed as well.

The photographs on the mantle included one of Rhiannon and her family, along with a lovely gift for Walter under the tree.

Since he and Rhiannon had reconciled things had been so much better in his world. She hadn't realised how hard things were for him and had genuinely felt terrible once she had discovered him crying on her doorstep, begging to know why she hated his baby so much and again sobbing that he had nothing to do with Gene's death.

She didn't know men could get post natal depression but then again, he did lose Lisa on top of Gene. And they had abandoned him, not even knowing how far he had fallen.

She was making an effort now, looking after Walter two days a week so Ianto could afford to work longer, only having to pay day care for another two and having Fridays off. Ianto was hoping he could sort things for longer and in the new year he was going to ask if she could take him Fridays as well, the need to provide for him getting stronger as he got older and needed so much more.

He knew Idris would love to help but that was still something for the future, for now he really didn't want Walter out of his sight and having the day care in the same area of town worked so well. Besides, he still wasn't sure if he had totally forgiven him for his rejection of him, the way he had accepted the lie that Ianto had been involved that night.

He moved into the kitchen to get some food and then saw that his baby had finally drifted off so he scooped him up and walked through to the bedroom, placing the tot in the bed.

The bobble hat was still there and Ianto scooped it off, carrying it out and considering it as he wondered if it was time to put away more things. There were more lovely pictures of Walter on the walls, less of Lisa and their wedding portrait no longer hung over the mantle, one of Walter with a look of concentration filled that space now.

Ianto had found it quite calming to box up anything not in use, clearing some of Walter's old toys and taking them to the lock up, getting out the things he and Lisa had purchased when they had first hoped for a boy, sitting them under the tree with tags that read 'From Mama Lisa' and he wondered if it was a bit corny but …well. He didn't want Walter to think she didn't love him.

He pondered as he stuffed the hat into his tramping boots, dropping them in the box with Lisa's tramping gear as he accepted that he was never going to enjoy that mountain again either.

 _Stop it!_

This was going to be a better year, he was sure of it and he was going to make that his New Year's resolution as well.

Rhiannon had talked him into letting her have Walter for New Years and he was going out with Tosh on the town, determined to see the year in with style, or at least get bladdered!

He turned off the TV and slopped back to his bedroom, settling into the bed as he bemoaned his failure to turn on the electric blanket earlier.

He hated cold feet.

Ianto pulled the pillow closer and smelt the sweet lavender, feeling a wash of love from his sister and thanking the gods that they were friends again.

All he had now.

Ianto had a sinking feeling as he drifted off that this is all there is now.

He had to live for Walter.

There was nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

4th Christmas

Gods, what a year it had been, such a rollercoaster ride that it still seemed surreal.

Ianto looked at the hand resting in his and grinned like a loon, not caring as he watched Jack sleep next to him.

To think, this time last year he had thought he would never love again, never be loved again and here he was, with someone who was so …larger than life.

Not only that, he was married for Godsake!

What a weird year with getting shot, a fire eating his house like some medieval monster, a stalker trying to kill him, then almost loosing Jack like that.

Weird fucking year.

Isn't it grand?

Ianto snorted softly and raised Jack's hand to kiss the knuckles as Jack sighed in his sleep making Ianto's dick move against his thigh.

Jack was still recovering but tonight had been special.

Ianto was definitely keeping the Mrs Claus outfit and he hoped he could fix the tear in the fabric where Jack had tried to remove it with his teeth.

Walter. Gods, he hadn't even checked him.

Ianto slid from the bed, careful to cover Jack's back and walked through to the bedroom, still getting used to this large house and he was not surprised to find Myfanwy asleep by the bed.

Janet on his feet was a surprise and Ianto was careful not to annoy the fat cat as he pulled up the blankets and headed to the living room where the tree merrily blinked, turning off the lights and creeping back to bed, slipping his socks off as he got in so his feet would not be cold against Jack's.

Jack hummed softly and pulled him closer, his lips brushing against Ianto's forehead and it was Ianto's turn to hum softly, so damned happy.

Little hands patted the edge of the bed and Jack carefully helped the little boy up to cuddle with the already sleeping Ianto, the little boy more interested in stroking Jack's face lovingly as he inspected him like he was memorising his face.

"I'm right here" Jack whispered lovingly, "I'm here with my beloveds. In the morning we are opening presents, playing in the snow and Taddy is cooking a HUGE feast like in the movies so we can burp and feel so full we might explode."

Walter hummed happily as he wriggled against him, his wee fingers stilling as sleep came and Jack felt at peace, his lovely little family all safe and sound.

He thought back to this time last year, sitting on the floor of John's flea pit so drunk and stoned that he hadn't even realised he was naked until John had knelt and stated to jerk him off while blowing marijuana smoke in his face.

His low point, he had thought was at the graveside as he said merry Christmas to his daughter but that had been the cherry on top. Later that night, probably at this very time when he had fallen back and let John go at him.

 _Who had that waste of a broken man been?_

Jack didn't even recognise what he had been before Ianto, laying here now with that gorgeous creature clutching him like a lifeline, the little one snoring on his other shoulder and his house fuller with life than it had been before even with wee Melissa.

Walter was so full on, so loud and opinionated, just like his high strung Taddy and Jack loved it, loved them with all his heart.

He prayed to whoever hadn't given up on him to make this one stick.

Please make this last.

May there be many more Christmases.

Jack held them both tighter as he wished with his poor damaged heart.

It was getting stronger every day.


	5. Chapter 5

5th Christmas

Jack was drunk, almost as drunk as Ianto who was slurring happily as they fell out of the cab and into their front yard.

"Not ….drink…jus….happy" Ianto hiccupped and then laughed, "I said drink instead of drunk. Maybe I am."

"Come on snuggle puss, tickly Tiger bum" Jack crooned, lifting his husband under his armpits and slamming them both into the front door where they rested their lips against each other's for a while, then the door was wrenched open and they both fell in, looking up with surprise at an angry John Hart.

"What time do you call this?" he demanded, "Not even New Years, it's bloody Christmas eve and that little shit took forever to get to bed, did you know how many fucking books he has and I couldn't say no when he does that same lip wobble eye candy does!"

"Oops, sorry Dad." Jack snorted, then rolled to look at his giggling husband, "Yan, I think we missed curfew."

"Fug?" Ianto said helpfully and they both giggled some more.

"Keep it up, wake the beast why don't you, then we will never get to sleep!" John sighed as he grabbed Jack by an arm and dragged him into the main room then went back to find Ianto struggling with his boot.

"What are you doing?"

"Snow, just did the floors" Ianto said with immense concentration as he snarled and shook his foot like the boot might magically fly off.

"Fuck sake" John sighed, scooping the Welshman up and enjoying the soft, warm body that quickly plastered itself to him like a much larger version of the little beast.

He dropped Ianto on the bed and removed the offending boot, gaining a crow of delight from Ianto who reached around and slapped John's arse as he called him a clever sausage.

John was stunned, standing with shock as he felt the hand rub his thigh affectionately, then Ianto sighed as he spoke, "Come to bed Jack. I need my cuddle bear."

John was strangely touched to see the soft smile on Ianto's face and he went into the main room to wake Jack who was snoring on the floor.

"Come on, someone wants his cuddle bear" he hissed and Jack made a happy noise as he was helped into the bedroom and John left them to undress each other with drunken giggles.

Flopping back onto the sofa where he had been watching TV while waiting he decided it was so late he may as well stay.

Might be nice to watch the beast open his presents in the morning and anyway …one had his name on it too and he really wanted to know what it was.

He was drifting almost asleep when he heard a noise and opened his eyes to find a naked Ianto walking past, muttering about the drapes still open.

John sat up and gaped at the goods on show and other than 'Lucky Bastard Jack' he found it hard to think much of anything at all.

God he was a looker, and that arse was a taut and plump as the suits suggested.

"Goodnight John" Ianto said softly as he stumbled back to bed and John laughed softly as he pulled the blanket up and shook his head.

Next morning it was clear Ianto remembered his drunken wander and was not phased as he smiled and poured the coffee. They moved to the living room where an excited little four year old was squeaking as he leapt up and down with large begging eyes.

Shit, how can you say no to that?

Walter ripped in like a wild animal, squealing and acting like each gift was the greatest, showing g his Taddy's good manners, then came the one from John and as the little boy examined it, turning it over in his hands and John swallowed nervously as he had no idea if the little boy would like it or not.

Walter carefully unwrapped it, wanting to save the paper which made John chuffed that he had picked right there, anyway.

Then Walter saw what was inside and he stared at the lamp silently.

"What is it Walty Bum?" Ianto asked, craning to see.

"It's a night light" John explained, "It's like …stars. Constellations and stuff on the walls and ceiling."

"Oh John!" Ianto gushed, "How thoughtful of you to remember my Walter loves stars."

John had never felt so praised.

Then the little boy placed the gift down and walked over for a hug, thanking him politely with a little kiss.

Best Christmas ever.


	6. Chapter 6

6th Christmas

Walter was a precocious five year old with an attitude that left no one in any confusion that he wanted to grow up to be his Daddy.

Since Ianto's 'illness' Walter had been a bit clingy but now he was back to being the master of the house.

The paint up the walls of the living room a prime example and Ianto was holding his tongue as he scrubbed at the wall with gusto, Jack's calm voice reasoning with the heartbroken child that a door for Santa was not the right way to go.

Ianto rose and carried the bucket thorough to the laundry and tipped it out, got fresh water and went back, asking himself why he had gone for ivory walls with a small hellion for a child. Also making a mental note to have a wee word with the school about their idea of a school concert set with a real 'Santa' door installed in a wall.

Finally he decided he had done enough and it was only his mind playing tricks, telling him there was still an image there. He turned to go back to the laundry but Jack was there.

"I'll do that babe" he said with a casual kiss, "Walter is in time out so you go sit down and get that temper sorted, you are clenching your jaw so hard you'll pop some teeth."

Ianto huffed and slumped into a sofa, wondering if the place needed a repaint.

This may have been a wakeup call, she could do with some fresh makeup ya know.

He looked around and felt a surge of affection for the Firehouse and all the goodness contained within, even a budding artist currently sitting in his room being comforted by the dog.

He let his head fall back and stared up at the Christmas tree that went almost to the ceiling. Jack and John had spent quite a while wrestling it in and the ladder to decorate it was too much. John falling into the tree and almost bringing id down through the French doors way too much and Ianto had conquered his new found fear of heights since the fall by completing the task himself.

Now as he sat there is occurred to him that there may have been tomfoolery there as John was usually not clumsy when sober. Had that been a setup to get him back up in the air?

Ianto sighed and looked back towards the TV, and found Jack kneeling by his knee.

"Cariad?" he said softly, "Did you lose something?"

"No baby" Jack smiled softly, "But …something is missing."

Ianto frowned as he tried to understand Jack and his brain farts, then Jack lifted his hand showing Ianto's wedding ring pinched between finger and thumb.

"I didn't want to get paint all over it" Ianto sighed, "I was going to put it back on when I emptied the bucket."

Jack drew it back when Ianto reached for it and grinned again, wriggling it at him and Ianto tried again only to be thwarted.

"And you wonder where Walter gets it from" Ianto muttered angrily.

"Ianto" Jack said softly, "Ianto Harkness Jones, love of my puny little existence, giver of sustenance and warmer of the bed. Will you promise to now and forever fulfil the role of ring holder?"

"Huh?" Ianto said with confusion.

"Ianto, will you marry me? Anywhere? Anytime? Again and again?"

"Ya Twypsn!" Ianto giggled as he held out his hand and Jack slid the ring on, then leapt to his feet and did a victory lap around the room as he declared this the happiest day of his life.

Then he landed on the sofa and drew Ianto into a hug.

"Christmas tomorrow Tiger" he whispered into Ianto's hair, "And you've been so naughty this year that I might have to put a ring on something else once the monster is of a bed!"

"Stop it" Ianto giggled uncontrollably now at his husband's playfulness.

"Harken to me, wench!" Jack snarled" Least you go over my knee!"

"Wench?" Ianto asked as he drew back and eyeballed Jack, "Did you just call me a girl?"

"Nope, a wench!" Jack grinned, "Busty, buxom and sexy as hell in that pretty gold number you wore the other night with that red wig …oh gods, when is bedtime again?"

Ianto laughed and let him kiss him again as the ring sat comfortably in its ridge.

Naughty or nice ….

Captain Harness-Jones was getting stuffed tonight!


	7. Chapter 7

7th Christmas

Walter knew his Daddy wasn't going to be there for the present opening. Then, just as they were getting ready for bed there was a knock at the door and Walter ran to open it, finding his Daddy standing there nervously with presents.

"Hey buddy" Jack smiled as Walter screamed and ran back to the sofa to tell Babbit their Daddy was there and a little squeal called Jack in.

Ianto came out of the kitchen and slowed, seeing Jack sitting on the sofa cuddling his boys and bit back a retort, sitting and offering the bottle instead. Jack glowed as he fed the little boy, talking nonsense to him.

Walter was looking at the presents and then at his Taddy.

"Pop them under the tree" Ianto said softly, "Daddy will come back in the morning to help open them."

"YAY!" Walter crowed happily as he ran to place them with all the brightly coloured gifts.

"Wow, Idris has outdone himself" Jack muttered instead of the thank you he was intending to say and Ianto bristled as he swung to address him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded, "Am I not allowed some family? After all, you have some that I don't like either!"

Jack reared back and cleared his throat, "Alice and Stephen are not the issue here."

"Really?" Ianto said softly, "Then what is? Lies, secrets and surprise children? Gosh, is it my turn? I'll have to check my college day in case there is a daughter or something …oh wait. There was. I told you. You water her rose."

"Ianto" Jack sighed softly and Ianto turned away, "please. I … I should have told you."

"No" Ianto shrugged, "Don't be silly. Why would you. Not like I'm someone in the 'need to know' group, right? Jack …please. It's Christmas. Let's just ….just ….line. Yeah? Come tomorrow morning about eight, we'll open the presents that I bought them. There are none from Idris down there, they are mine. Lots of little things so Walter can do lots of ripping, Babbit loves the sound."

"I shouldn't have said that" Jack agreed nervously plucking at his trousers.

He left with more nerves and didn't sleep, returning at seven thirty as he knew Ianto hated tardiness and found Walter waiting excitedly.

"See?" he crowed "I said Daddy would come when I wished him to."

"Well, you do such great wishes" Ianto smiled as they settled to watch.

Babbit wanted Jack too, babbling happily to him as Walter ripped in and then he screamed with glee as he leapt to his feet and ran to show them the computer game.

"That …wow" Ianto said with a forced smile as he noted the price sticker still on it at twice the agreed amount to spend as a main gift.

Jack rose and handed the baby to Ianto who promptly handed it to a silent Idris and followed Jack to the bathroom, making Jack swing with surprise.

"How could you not tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react like this!"

"Really! Like what?"

"Like a bloody fishwife!"

"Ha! You do think I'm the wife goddamn it! Good for a fuck and nothing else, what, did you think I would never find out? You can just have to families like a fucking bigamist?"

"Now you really are being a drama Queen"

"Better a Queen than your bitch! And you think we can reconcile? You think a wee bit of counseling and I'll forgive you taking a huge dump on my family?

"This is my family too!"

"Is it? Are we?"

"Ianto …"

"How much was that game?"

"Well, I don't get to give wee pressies after work and stuff but I am still their father" Jack hissed back, "What the fuck. It's one he wanted, so it's more expensive, not like I'm short of money since you won't accept any from me."

"For Fucksake!" Ianto snarled, "I don't want your fucking money. I didn't marry you for that!"

"Then why did you bother!" Jack roared and Ianto stepped back with a lip wobble starting, then turned and fled.

"Fuck."

Jack went back out and sat morosely as the baby babbled softly to him and after a while Ianto reappeared, his eyes red from crying and Idris glared at him for a while, then rose to check the turkey.

"Well, go get dressed" Ianto said softly to their son, "Daddy is taking you both to the park until the Dinner is ready so you can try the sled out."

"YAY!" Walter ran to see what his Taddy had laid out on his bed to wear and Jack looked at Ianto with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go have fun, make them laugh." Ianto said as he looked out the window, "It's their day anyway. They don't need to suffer as well."

For some reason, that barb hurt most of all.

For it was the truth.

Ianto was suffering.

They both were.


	8. Chapter 8

8th Christmas

The drive to town was late and nervy, Taddy muttering as he strode around the supermarket, gathering last minute supplies while Walter pushed the trolley.

He felt important to be allowed to come, wee Babbity had been fussing so Daddy had stayed to sing him a sleepy time song that he loved, meaning Walter and Taddy and their own time together.

"Taddy?"

"Yes Walty Bum?"

"Was it scary in the snow? Is it OK that we are going back there?"

Ianto looked down at his son, noting how tall he was for a seven year old and he smiled softly at him to show he was not annoyed with the question.

"It was scary. A really scary time but sometimes when you are afraid, it's when you have to suck it up and get on with it" Ianto shrugged, "I love our mountain, and Heck and Bets. Right? Besides, I owe it to Sean to be strong."

"If something had happened, if you didn't come home. Would he have looked after us?" Walter's question was not one of sarcasm, but of innocence and Ianto smiled as he saw his son's lovely heart.

"Yes. Daddy would have been taken in and cared for, I like to think Sean would have been a brilliant uncle" Ianto hoped it was what the little boy wanted and it was as Walter reached for some cocoa pops with a guilty grin.

"Taddy?"

"Yes love?"

"Santa will still come, for Babbit?" he turned to look at Ianto and this question was imperative. "Last year we got pressies. But we are here now and Santa might not know he belongs to us here."

"Yes, you saw the papers. Me and Taddy made sure they whole world knows he belongs to us. The computers will have fixed all that, including Santa's computer." Ianto nodded, then added, "Of course he has a computer. I bet Santa is a real nerd, like us."

"Yeah. He has to count real well" Walter agreed happily.

"Do you think Daddy needs more sauce?" Ianto frowned as he looked at the shelf, "He loves cranberry."

"Yeah, get more so he can make sandwiches with the leftovers" Walter reminded him and Ianto smiled at the logic. Totally made sense.

"Your Mama loved the candied yams" Ianto supplied a new snippet that had Walter swinging to look at him with open hunger, "She used to steal them off my plate as well."

"I've never tried them" Walter frowned, "They look like fat wormies."

"You and your Alice in Wonderland" Ianto huffed "That fat caterpillar has really made you nervous around fat things. You and Stephen shouldn't have watched it when he had the sleep over! Not everything is nasty."

"I might try them this year" Walter sniffed as he decided, "If Mama liked them, I will eat them for her."

"Well done" Ianto grinned "I hope Daddy did as well getting that stinker to sleep."

"Doubt it" Walter laughed, "Babbity will only go down on your chest! We all know he wants your heartbeat."

"Yeah, but don't tell Daddy that. He likes to think he is doing it right." Ianto laughed.

"Taddy, are there going to be enough pressies for Babs? I saw some pretty bows over there, he likes the fluffy ones."

"Well, maybe some to put in top of Santa's in case he ran out" Ianto sighed as his baby got smothered by the Big Brother Brigade.

"I'm gonna help him open his" Walter told him confidently "So he knows for next time, he was too small before."

"Yes, he is really enjoying the tinsel and things" Ianto smiled as he thought of the little tot with his tinsel boa he has been toddling about with all afternoon demanding kisses.

"Will we call uncle Idris to say happy Christmas?"

"I think he is coming out in the afternoon with Skiddy, bringing his gifts and stuff. Might be room at the table for them both." Ianto said offhandedly and watched his little boy light up.

Since staying in the compound, Walter had really noticed the colour difference and having an uncle darker than him had somehow comforted him and he didn't understand that it was not a blood tie.

Didn't matter really.

They were all family now.


	9. Chapter 9

9th Christmas

Walter was doubly worried as he checked the clock and listened again.

It was almost midnight and there hadn't been a single sound of hooves at all, Taddy never lies but really …Santa might have missed the new address for the Christmas Pressies. What if he didn't know they have the cottage now instead of the chalet?

Walter peered over the edge of the bed at his little brother, asleep on the trundle bed, snoring like a trooper. He wondered where Stephen would sleep next time, still a little miffed that he had been allowed the big pull out bed in the living room. Walter could have had that, then he would see Santa leave the pressies. Stephen had a broken leg though and Babbit did need Walter to keep the bad dreams away. And as Water thought about it, Babbit would be impossible if he saw the reindeer, demanding a ride like he does on anything transport like.

Walter laid back and thought some more about his new bother.

Stephen.

He looked like Daddy, like Walter looked like Taddy.

Except for Walter's skin.

And Stephen's hair.

Babbit looked like Babbit so I guess it didn't matter really.

Stephen was so sad, his Mama had died and it was sad. Aunty Alice was a nice lady though, so she would be with Mama Lisa in the Valhalla house, right?

Babbit sniffed in his sleep and shifted until his wee bottom was poking up, like that yoga pose about dogs and Walter reached out to hook the blanket over him again.

Twat.

Uncle Owen said that word a lot so it was OK to use.

Right?

Stephen was going to live with them now, Taddy was already doing stuff to make him family. Walter was not all together sure how to feel about this but his heart told him Stephen needed them, needed him so that was that.

Actually …. Stephen was kinda fun, when not crying.

Walter hoped he would stop that soon.

Then it happened.

Walter sat up and canted his head as he listened, sure he had been hearing things and there it was again.

A thump over his head and some sliding.

OH MY GOD

Walter checked that the reindeer landing hadn't woken Babbit before he snuck outside, shivering with excitement more than cold but he remembered Taddy scolding him for not wearing the Christmas robe when in PJs so he pulled it on and crept down the hall where he peeked into the bedroom where his parents were asleep, Daddy snoring softly as Taddy muttered and rolled over.

OH MY GOD IT WAS REAL

Walter crept to the living room where Stephen was still asleep too, those special pills uncle Owen said were to help him sleep really worked well and Walter automatically covered his bare back and tucked him in lovingly, then crept to the window and place his hands against it. Peering out into the black.

"HO HO HO" echoed and Walter gasped as he shot back from the window and swore as he realised that if he caught Santa then Santa would catch him so he ran to the curtain covering the French doors and hid behind it, his bum against the glass as he listened to the door creaking open along with someone humming softly across the room.

Scuffling, plus thudding, then a soft grunt as a glass hit a plate and fading footsteps, then a slam of the door.

Walter ran, checking the empty plate in addition to the empty glass, then looked down the hallway where Babbit was clinging to the doorframe of their bedroom with huge eyes.

"Did you see?" Walter hissed and Babbit nodded soundlessly, then blinked.

"Was it really him?" Walter demanded.

"Santa!" Babbit supposed with wonder, "Santa on a green bobbly hat!"

"WOW!" Walter crowed, "No wonder Mama's hat is magic!"

A cough from the master bedroom alerted them to their fathers waking and they shot into their beds as Ianto stumbled down the hall and into their bedroom, pulling blankets up as well as kissing them as they feigned sleep.

"Still asleep Jack" Ianto stage whispered, "Looks like the old man managed it again without falling off the bloody roof."

Ianto shot back to bed stifling giggles as he and Jack cuddled lovingly, their babies also giggling with glee as they now knew they had seen a miracle.

Heck puffed as he pulled off the bobble hat and warmed his hands by the fire, turning to accept eggnog and a kiss from his wife.

"Bloody colder than a witches' tit out there mother" he sighed happily, "Shit. Forgot to scatter the raisins."

"Have the 'nog first love" she crooned happily as she imagined the children's excitement.

Next morning Walter rushed outside in his bare feet, followed by Babbit and they looked with wonder at the big boot prints and snow slid off the roof.

The reindeer droppings were scooped up in a shovel by a disgusted Babbit using his wee sandpit shovel, muttering 'dirty monerals' under his breath and they all laughed.

Even Stephen managed a weak smile.


	10. Chapter 10

10th Christmas

"Shhhh" Ianto hissed again as he stumbled around the bedroom pulling the presents out from their hiding places and struggling to put them in the sack.

"Maybe I need to do it this year" Jack slurred, watching his drunken husband stumble again.

"Fug it."

"Babe? Bets made some 'Noggie that was a bit too strong" Jack tried again, "Give me a sec to get changed."

"Nah, I got it" Ianto giggled and to Jack's immense delight Ianto opened the closet and pulled out a new outfit.

"Babe?"

"Shhhh, fuggin gettin' it done!" Ianto slurred as he fiddled with the cuffs, then grinned as he leaned over to ferret about for shoes to match.

Jack leaned forward as the jacket rode up and revealed the shapely arse and little bright red G-string.

Ho ho ho.

Merry Christmas.

"Nice jingle bells" Jack snorted.

Ianto grunted as he splayed his legs to go lower and the string disappeared into the Promised Land.

Jack's mouth went dry and all the blood left his brain so fast it's a wonder he remembered to breathe.

"Ah, fuggin tings, get 'ere" Ianto lost his balance and hit the side of the closet as he fell, then giggled hysterically as he climbed out and stood, running his hands down the red furry jacket and purring softly, "Fuzzy"

"Oh god" Jack whimpered as he palmed himself, watching the wild Welsh beastie now approaching the bed.

"Me hat!" Ianto reached out and snagged the green toggle hat from the edge of the mirror and he stopped to adjust it, then look at himself with confusion.

"Jack?"

"Yeah baby."

"What 'm I wearin?" Ianto frowned as he blinked.

"Er…Angel? Can that be Angel?" Jack offered and Ianto seemed to consider, then nodded.

"Yeah, we'll call her Angel the Christmas Fairy" Ianto giggled with glee as he snuck from the bedroom and Jack had to watch as Ianto loudly fumbled down the hallway to the tree where he dumped the bag upside down and rained gifts all over the carpet, then tripped over one turning to come back to Jack.

"Fug"

"Come on Angel, I have been a very bad boy and I need some Fairy Lust" Jack hissed, making his lovely husband giggle as they shot back into the bedroom, the hat flopping into the hallway where little hands scooped it up, followed by a four inch black stiletto by the squashed gift.

"Wow" Babbit whispered softly as little eyes drank in the proof that Santa was a girly boy, just like Babsy.

With undisguised delight Babbit ran back to bed, safe in the knowledge that Christmas answered all sorts of wishes.

Jack meanwhile was straddling his husband as he wrestled with the outfit and a soft thump announced the departure of the other stiletto as Ianto giggled some more and fluttered his lashes. The huge red lips pouting for a kiss had Jack abandoning the effort to leaning and kiss his delicate love, rubbing their crotches together as the skirts of the jacket/dress rubbed against his stomach.

"Gonna fuck you in that" Jack panted, "Gonna fuck you hard Missus Claus."

Ianto moaned with lust as fingers were slid in and it was then that a small voice told him he had forgotten the trousers.

Fug.

Oh well, Jack liked it.

Oh….wow….Jack loved ….

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	11. Chapter 11

11 th Christmas

Ianto went out to the spaceship and slid the box of presents out, turning to head into the house and squeaking with surprise as the silent Babbit stood watching.

"Wot you got there Tadda?" he asked slowly, with a raised eyebrow. The sun bonnet complete with sunflower behind his ear finished the outfit he had chosen for the afternoon from Bethy's suitcase. Bright red gumboots, Postman Pat undies and a t-shirt that declared him to be 'HEAD DIVA'.

"Daddy's gifts. Shhhhh, don't' let him see" Ianto said quickly and Babs lit up, running to help him hide 'daddy's' presents.

Ianto made a mental note to move them later when the little terror was in bed or they would be 'checked' even with the fake labels.

"Taddy? Have you seen my shoes?" Walter called out and Stephen answered that he had found them, the two boys excitedly dressing to leave the house.

"If you are going to help your father with that bloody tree please remember to stand back and listen to uncle John. I don't want that thing snapping and falling on you." Ianto called out as Ton struggled and growled angrily at being left out.

"Hold on ya bugger bum" Ianto grunted, "We will go look in a sec. You need to be warmies though. Be good and we'll steal Babbit's monster buggy for you to sit in."

Ton was now living up to his name, heavy as a bloody baby elephant and the buggy was a good compromise as he would also want something to chew on as he watched his father try to break his own neck decorating the mammoth tree.

"TO THE LEFT!" Babbit screamed lustily and Jack leaned to the left.

Jack wriggled the large bell and it chimed softly as he reached for a limb.

"NO YA FOOL…MY LEFT" Babbit screamed and Jack swung to look down at him.

"He means his other left Cariad" Ianto called and Jack huffed as he moved to the right instead.

Stephen gently lobbed up another decoration up and Jack caught it was ease as Ianto held his breath.

"Cariad, please keep both feet on the rungs!" Ianto called and Connor turned at the bottom of the ladder and grinned, then the smile dropped as the dogs came lopping towards them.

Ianto sighed and crossed his arms as Connor was swept away …

The ladder toppled ….

Jack screamed as he clung to the tree with his legs dangling and Walter screamed with horror, running to save his Daddy.

The tree started to lean and Ianto threw his arms up with frustration as it slowly careened to the ground with John clinging to the trunk as Babbit stood there screaming "WOOD!"

"Timber" Stephen snorted, "Not wood, you yell timber when a tree falls."

"Didn't sound as loud as I thought it would" Babbit said calmly, "Why do they worry if someone will hear one fall in the woods? Stupid. They don't sound all that much like anything. Bears would sound louder in the woods if they fell out of a tree …Daddy? Did that sound loud in there?"

Ianto was laughing as he knelt by the buggy and Ton had pulled his chewy out of his mouth as he sat with his little mouth open.

Jack leapt up and waved his arms as he yelled, "I'm OK. I'm OK!"

Ton blinked and looked down at his teething ring, then calmly started chewing again as everyone erupted into movement, yelling and running around as they tried to right the tree.

Ianto got his laughter under control and wiped his face as Stephen and Walter danced around re-enacting Jack's fall.

"Cheeky buggers!" Jack laughed and Ianto smiled as his family enjoyed the Christmas.

He hoped the New Year would be as fruitful, then Valentine's Day.

Jack's Birthday.

Ianto had finalised the sketch for the design he wanted on the signet ring, bugger the cost. Since the trip he had come to realise that he really didn't need to question anything like the price of a gift.

Not when he had so many.

As Jack's laugher boomed out across the village the tree slowly stood up again and the village cheered like he had done it all by himself.

Ton chewed as he growled out his own cheer.

Another tooth was almost here.


	12. Chapter 12

12th Christmas

Babbit was under the bed talking softly and Walter rolled to the edge to look down with a soft frown.

Bethy had lost another dress as Babbit wore it over his jeans and the little converse were poking out with the laced socks on as Babbit hissed again.

"Babs?"

"Bert won't come out" Babs sighed softly, "I don't think he is used to my voice yet, doesn't know I am his Mama yet and he's scared."

"Oh god" Walter flopped back and Babbit growled that he was scaring him more.

"Why did you call him Bert?" Walter asked as he slid off the bed and lay down as well.

"Walter, can I ask you something?" Babbit asked softly, rolling onto his side to look at his big brother and Walter smiled as he nodded.

"Is it wrong to be a bit miffed about Ton?" Babbit frowned, "Sometimes I want a cuddle but he seems to be getting a lot of them that used to be mine. Does it make me bad to feel a bit … squished to one side?"

"I love my Taddy" Walter said after he thought about it for a few minutes, "for the longest time it was me and Taddy against the world and I remember cuddles in the big bed. Then Daddy was there and it felt different but after a while it was nice too. Then came you."

Babbit blinked.

"Taddy loved you so much, fussed and preened and gushed" Walter sighed, "I felt …squished. Taddy let me meet you, peer at you in your little glass case and I saw how much you needed us. So …you came home."

"I love you Babbit" he smiled as he reached out to stroke his little cheek, "You are my bestest friend and I think you are so lovely and sweet. I can't imagine life without you here, with me. You are my partner in crime, ya know? You fill me with such happiness and sometimes it's you I want a cuddle from, ya know?"

Babbit smiled as he shuffled closer and hugged Walter, "So …Tonny is the same?"

"Yeah. I love cuddles with him, so do you" Walter laughed, "It's OK to feel angry sometimes though. Taddy said so. He said that it doesn't make you a bad person to be jealous or annoyed, it makes you real. Loving and forgiving makes you stronger."

"We have all lost someone" Babbit said with sorrow, "All. My Mama didn't love me, yours died. Fen's too. Tonny lost too. Sad. We all lost. We all win. We all get Taddy and Daddy and Papa John. Is it bad to be happy that we won?"

"No" Walter laughed, "Babs, there's a lizard on your leg."

Babbit looked down and grinned "Bert. Since this is your first infarction, I'll let it slide."

"Infraction" Walter said with glee, "An infarction is something to do with your heart."

"Oh" Babbit flopped back with a sigh, "Bugger. I knew that book about medicine Uncle Owen gave me was gonna able my mind!"

"Addle, ya great numpty" Walter giggled, "Lords, you are getting worse!"

"Too many words" Babbit agreed, "they all fight to escape."

"Maybe you should sing" Walter suggested, "Then you can sing with me."

Babbit smiled and leaned in, kissing his brother on the cheek as he remembered how much he loved him.

"I gotta put Bert away, Taddy is still having a brain explosion over him" Babbit finally rose and wandered out of the room as Walter leaned back against his bed resisting the urge to yell 'Infarction' at him.

He remembered that day in the hose tower, his Taddy cuddling him and whispering softly that it was OK to be angry and even to feel hateful, it didn't make you bad. How you act on your feelings, how you treat others, that is what makes you the person you truly are.

After all, Taddy has an angry side too, he was fierce but he chose to be a good person.

As should we all.


	13. Chapter 13

13th Christmas

Jack was recovering from gunshot wounds so he was forced to watch the tree being raised under the watchful eye of Idris, Gene, John and Connor as their laughter echoed around the village.

Ianto had tucked a blanket around him as he sat in the chair and he was finally aware of how claustrophobic it felt to be fussed over all the time, something he was guilty of doing in the past.

Now he saw from Ianto's view and realised how often Ianto must have bit his tongue and smiled politely.

The dogs lopped past and he noticed something glinting in Grub's mouth, sighing as he called out to Ianto that they had an ornament again.

The kids screamed and hollered as they ran after the dogs, wrestling the remains of a bauble back and Jack grimaced at it, then looked up with surprise as Ianto laughed instead of blowing a gasket like he might have a few months back.

"No point getting upset Cariad, I have four more" Ianto laughed softly, "Damned dogs, they will be the death of me, and all this time I was blaming cats."

"Baby, you are a cat with the amount of lives you've burned through" Jack replied and Ianto smiled lovingly as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Be a good boy and there might be something else to 'burn' through later" he whispered and Jack sighed happily at the promise of another massage from Esmeralda …or maybe Candy.

Ooooo, Candy hasn't played in a while.

Jack rubbed his hands together as he wondered if he would be allowed to choose his playmate and watched that lush arse mince away as Ianto walked over to the tree, looking up as Stephen yelled from the middle of the fire ladder, Herb at the top showing off.

He was going to retire soon and Jack knew Ianto was worried about it, already looking at CVs and muttering softly.

Idris was a good man and Jack also felt bad for their previous clashes over Ianto, now he knew Gene he saw the reason for Idris's affections. Jack was instinctively drawn to him, spending time with him was as relaxing as with Ianto given their similar natures and Jack was pleased that things were settling between the families.

Babs skipped around the tree in her fairy outfit pretending to bless everyone and Jack couldn't help but laugh at her craziness, John trying to catch her making it even more entertaining as the dogs kept body blocking him. Jack wondered if he was ever going to remember that the two adult dogs were police trained and deliberately protecting their girl. Of course, the two pups were just mindless hooligans that enjoyed the screams each time he fell.

It had been a hard year but they had survived.

As a family, they had endured.

Ton walking had been a boon, his talking and being so Babbit-like had been a bonus. Seems the wee man was a sponge.

Ianto had spoken to him in the dark, voicing his awareness that this was their last child and Jack had heard the sorrow in his voice, pulling him closer as he had wished to fix things somehow but at least Ianto knew that Ton was a forever child and had assured Jack that there could be no other baby in their lives until Ton was ready.

When Jack had asked softly what would happen if he was never ready to let go of Ianto's apron he had been relieved at the shrug and whispered, "Then my arms are always full."

Jack knew it was not the end, Prim and wee Ifan more than enough to please his mad husband and he was sure that more babies would be offered as substitutes from the village that had all recognised a natural born nurturer.

Stephen was getting so big, like he had grown overnight and he was now able to look Jack and Ianto in the eye, something he knew Walter wanted as well but was a good half foot shorter.

Babbit was a little nymph and although there was no blood connection he saw Ianto in her mannerisms and grace, as if she were channelling him at times. He knew Ianto saw it as well, gaining pleasure in her beauty. If only he would believe it was him being reflected.

"Are you OK love?" Bets asked softly, patting his arm and he opened his eyes, not even realising he had drifted off to sleep in the middle of the madness.

"Just enjoying the sun" he smiled.

"Enjoy it while you can sweetheart" she sighed as she straightened up to look at the almost finished tree. "Rain coming."

"Yeah, gonna be a wet new year" Jack sighed in agreement.

They had no idea.


	14. Chapter 14

14th Christmas

Walter lay quietly in his bed, listening to the cabin shift and settle.

The gale howled outside and he was secretly revelling in the shovelling to be done tomorrow, the graft, the real labour that would bring his Taddy out to watch and clap as he hooted that his son was a man.

Maybe there would be fresh tracks in the snow, some little creatures in their midnight wanders. Tom was so funny when they found deer tracks, putting his own little feet in them and making weird noises of glee as he tried to jump to the next set.

Walter hoped no little rabbits or birds were caught out in that storm.

Taddy said it would blow though in the night and the sun would shine again tomorrow, that Christmas Day would endure, as it always does.

Taddy never lies and even though Walter was no longer a child, _he was thirteen and a half thank you very much_ , he still believed in the magic of wishes.

And although Taddy said he was a star, Walter knew by now that the real star was down below in the bed with his Daddy, getting a back massage.

He had sweated every gift and knew his Taddy had as well, reminding himself to help Ton with the unwrapping so Daddy and Taddy could open theirs as well.

This Christmas was different; the whole thing had been different and wonderful the same time.

Just them, no village, phone calls, reporters, well wishers or studio call backs. Just them. Family.

The cabin rocked ….as in bloody brilliantly rocked!

The bed Dad had made up downstairs by the huge fire meant he was banking it long into the night and although the snow was getting deeper outside, inside they were toasty warm.

They had tried fishing today before the storm had blown in and Daddy had wrapped them in blankets by the fishing hole with hot toddies in their own little flasks, the only way to get Babs and Ton out of the cabin so Tad could do some last minute things and he had watched his Tad creep along to place a few more gifts under the tree from the travel bags after lights out. Dad had whispered Taddy's name with such affection and as he had crawled back he had made a soft meowing noise that had made Dad laugh.

Taddy was still a bit wobbly when tired and Walter knew the day would come when he would need to care for him, like he had for him once and it felt right somehow that there would be no fear. Walter felt nothing but joy in the thought of nursing his parents though their twilight years, gods how he wished they would have each other for the longest time.

Taddy was whispering and Walter canted his head to catch the words.

"May we grow old together and be apart only a moment beyond the veil" Ianto sighed as he felt Jack's arms tighten, as if he had heard Walter's plea.

"Oh baby, I want us to go together" Jack sighed, "A natural disaster or something, where we only have time to grab hold of our babies and whisper our love before we all open our eyes in the next place, still together holding on."

"I am so happy Cariad" Ianto sighed as he nuzzled against him, "I know I'm a worry wart and it drives you mad, but really …I am happy. Please know that you make me so damned happy."

"This cabin has been so nice, this area" Jack sighed softly, "Funny how the village was our retreat and now we are on a retreat again. We should come back."

"I would like that" Ianto yawned, "But the kids have to be agreed as well, I can't do it without them."

"Of course not sugar bum" Jack crooned and Ianto started to giggle at his silly ways.

Stephen rolled over to find Walter awake looking at him and they smiled at each other as the giggles continued below.

It was so peaceful here.

Walter reached across Babs and Ton, his hand easily reachable to Stephen who clasped it as they held on tight.

This ride wasn't over.

And so, back to Walter and Family Part 11 … Christmas time.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Bets and Herb were laughing softly as Tonny did what he was sure was a Christmas Dance, Babs declaring it ridiculous before joining in to show him how is it supposed to be done.

Walter was such a mature 14 ½ that the Jones Patented Eye roll was eerily Iantoish with Jack turning to his other big boy to ask if he was OK. It had been the voucher that had done it, the driving lessons apparently exactly what he had wanted and Jack was so thankful Ianto had written on the card that they were from Dad. I mean, he could have said from both of them but somehow he had known that this was something important. Jack knew Stephen wanted the Defensive Driving Course because the nightmares of his Mama's death that still haunted him, especially this time of year. Trust Ianto to get it right as always.

The cabin was heaving with life and noise as Ianto took a moment to settle on the floor and pull Ton into his lap, the fishing rod getting a good examination as Ianto explained the different bits that had come with it and Ianto knew Uncle Owie was getting a big kiss for this one. A perfect gift from a good man. Ianto wished he and Tosh would just reproduce and get their own little gremlin to fuss over, Tosh was lamenting the size of Ton who was getting too big for a good cuddle in her lap.

Esmeralda had promised an outing when they got back to civilisation and Jack was settling for the odd bum squeeze and leer as the children screamed and rampaged. Connor and Em had been on the phone and Babs had spent so long on the phone with Bethy that her ear was flattened and red, as were her eyes.

"I think Bert is pining for me" she said grandly, "Poor boy. I should have just given in and let him come but he has responsibilities."

"Yes, what would Sheila do without him?" Ianto agreed with a straight face that still amazed Jack after all this time, Ianto's ability to handle the Drama Queen, then he wondered if he was to thank for that with his own diva tendencies.

"Hungry love?" he asked and Ianto turned to face him, a soft smile as he nodded and then his face lit up as the phone call he was making connected and Jack listened to the soft cooing as Ianto had Neve on the other line. Jack could visualise Gene holding her as Idris held the phone to the little baby's ear.

Ton was humming happily as he snuggled against his Taddy, the idea of fishing come spring would be good and he knew Herb would row them far out onto the lake and wear his funny hat with him. Bets and Herb were such good friends, he was so happy to have them and he was even happy to share them with the others. After all you share when you are a family, right?

Granny Harry had put money in the card and Ton was scandalised at the thought of his own money, money Taddy could not control and Jack knew the little one was going to have a ball. Walter had been touched by the photo of his mother when she had been his age, looking at it intently to see if there were similarities and Ianto had told him the hair looked the same.

Izzy and Ren had made cards that everyone had opened and Ianto could imagine their little faces opening their own gifts back at the village, Carl and Jarred videoing it of course so the wonderful Uncles could see their favourite godchildren scream with glee at a later date.

Soon Ianto would lead Ton out to hang the seed bells for the birds and refill the squirrel feeders as well, Ton excited when he sees little paw prints that Herb and Walter would take photos of for his album.

Ton was sure his Christmas Album was going to be the best one of all this year, his Taddy looking so swish in his new scarf Ton had chosen all by himself and although Taddy didn't wear a lot of bright orange he knew Taddy liked it by the way he struggled to say anything when he saw it.

Best one ever!


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto was looking tired again, Jack worried that he was overdoing it again but he knew Ianto would take offence if he even suggested it so instead he tried to anticipate his actions. Of course Ianto got overly tired with that in no time flat.

The third thump of bodies as Jack crashed into him was the three times too much so Ianto sat down. Right there in the middle of Christmas Dinner while everyone was watching Ianto sat on the floor of the kitchen with the mashed potato in his hands. Everyone gaped.

"Babe?"

Eyes rolled menacingly and Jack cringed, "Sorry, I mean…husband?"

Ianto held out the bowl and Jack gingerly took it, looking into it with confusion.

"Well?" Ianto asked with a dangerous glint in his eye, "You know what to do, obviously since you want to do it all. Go for it. I will just stay here."

Jack realised there were two extra places set and felt his stomach drop as he stared at the plate Bets always ate from placed neatly by her water glass with the roses painted on it. Herb and Bets were still here, their ghosts filling the entire house with their love.

"come on" Jack sighed as he lifted Ianto and levered him into his chair, "I wanna carve this year, I was never allowed to wield these ….shit. How do you do this?"

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack kill the turkey all over again, finding comfort in the fact Jack hadn't commented on the extra settings he had done without thinking and was now unable to put away.

Maybe next year he would be able to look at their photos on the remembrance tree without wanting to cry, adding those pictures to all the others already there almost back breaking.

How was he going to do this without her?


	17. Chapter 17

T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the town

Not a creature was stirring, even the Toninator had laid his head down.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with a care,

Jack had promised the hooks would not leave marks there.

 _(Yes the dog had one as well)_

 _._

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While their parentals had some much needed time playing instead.

And Ianto had high heels, and Jack had him in his lap

They had just settled in for some tickle and slap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a noise,

that it ruined the mood for the two naughty boys.

Away to the window they flew with a fright,

Pulling on robes, Ianto hiding the bright pink matching set from sight.

 _(Let' just agree Jacks' gift opening skills were being honed.)_

 _._

The cup of the fake breasts as white the new-fallen snow

Gave Jack such delights as shown in his nethers below.

When, what before the window did appear,

But an enraged Idris with wild crazy hair.

With a little tick by his eye jerking so quick,

Ianto knew he had been the wrong one to pick.

More rapid than Babs when excited and flapping,

Ianto hissed to Jack, "Go help him get cracking"

 _(Like we didn't know it would end up with an interruption)_

 _._

"Now, Idris! now, Skidmark! now, John and Owen!

Get up off your knees where the hell are you going?

Now go next door to Connor's and then Jarred's!

Dash away! Don't forget the Howards!"

 _(You know…the new family?)_

 _._

As John muttered that there were too many kids in this god damned town

Idris pushed him over and asked if he wanted to stick around,

Ianto hissed that he would thump them both in the nuts

If they bloody woke the children up.

 _(Scary even in heels this one)_

 _._

And then, in a twinkling, John spied the stockings and heels

the supple moulding of the robe looked so damned real.

As he pointed and remarked on the shape so round,

Jack swung without a care and put his old partner down.

 _(Again)_

 _._

Ianto had a robe with a collar of fur, from the faux collection Babs shared,

And John watched it flap open as he gaped and leered.

A groan and he cupped his growing dick,

And he looked like a dirty old fool, fondling his own prick.

 _(Yeah… still lusting there)_

 _._

His eyes-how they twinkled crowing so merry!

Wondering if Jack had been the one who took his cherry!

His squeal was surprisingly high as Jack's next fist went low,

And the idiot writhed with pain in the snow.

 _(Snow angels don't work when curled on your side ya know)_

 _._

The noise was muted as John ground his teeth,

And Idris dumped something on his head….ah the door wreath.

He had a look of thunder, maybe of death,

John wondered if tonight he might take his last breath!

He was contrite, apologising as he clutched at a fine heel

And tried not to look up or cop a feel!

A sigh of relief as Idris decided to give him a pass,

But threatened to pop a cap in his arse.

 _(Ianto rolled his eyes there too)_

 _._

John spoke not a word, but went straight to work,

And scattered the raisins while feeling like a jerk.

And a half eaten carrot was laid by the door,

And Ianto went to go in, but the robe caught in the door!

Jack sprang to his aid, swinging his robe around his mate,

And away they flew as the men shut the garden gate.

Jack sighed and lovingly promised as he led Ianto to bed

"Next year I will bloody find someone else to do it instead!"

.

Now fuck off ya twats!

Bloody hell, need to talk to Millie. She can bully that man of hers to do it again for the love of rainbows and bloody puppies.


	18. Chapter 18

18

The cabin.

Ianto was worrying about the girls, their little one and his first plane trip as they flew to Bali for the duration and he was checking the time for their phone call while keeping half an eye on Ton as he danced with Badger in the long grass. The large black dog Ton had found in the clearing seemed content as he basked inside by the fire that Jack was feeding with glee.

"Babe?" he called again, "Come on, come sit with me and let me rub your hands."

"Oh! Me hands is it?" Ianto chortled as he walked in and sat next to his husband safe in the knowledge that his older children would lovingly care for the little nutter who was currently controlling them with more power than even Babbit wielded at that age.

"They promised they would ring once they were settled" Jack crooned, knowing baby Impy was on his mind, "The girls will take plenty of photos."

"I know, I just…I worry that those little bather naps I got are too big" Ianto frowned, "I hope they can get more there if they need to."

"Ianto, you all but packed the baby for them. You know they love all the fussing and will come home exhausted looking for free baby minding for the first few days."

"I am so happy that we all live together" Ianto sighed and Jack laughed softly.

"You make it sound like a commune or something" Jack snorted, "The end of the world, we are surviving an apocalypse together, just our friends and family crowded together trying to survive against the Zs."

"Zs?"

"Zombies" Ton said grandly as he wandered past, "You always call Zombies Zs, or if there are a lot of them they are a snarl."

"A snarl" Jack repeated, "That's a good one love."

"Yeah" Ton smiled then wandered back out.

"Babe?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Did he just take the fly spray out there?" Jack asked and Ianto sighed, rising to go see what his son was doing.

"TON!" he roared as Jack adjusted the cushions on the sofa, "Stop spraying that poor old dog! He does not have fleas!"

Jack sniggered softly as he shook his head.

That kid was a bloody nutter.

Gods he loved him so.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto sat with the gift from Ton in his lap trying not to look too confused. It was a model kit for the Death Star. Ton then explained, "Daddy got the Millennium Falcon. See? For the Throne Room."

"Ah" Ianto got it and smiled softly, the Ton idea that you think of the Death Star's Garbage System while evacuation your bowels going to be chewed on for a while … ah … bad choice of words. Jack was excited with his kit, already reading the instructions on the back and Ianto scolded, telling him not to open it as the pieces will go everywhere.

Ton was still angry about the reindeer poos in the garden and was impatient for everyone to finish their unwrapping so he could go sort that out, Imp still clingy and whingey as he showed that he didn't really like the twins getting all that attention, even if the little buggers had gone and gotten lost like that.

At least Imp had stopped the grizzling once he had opened his gift from Babs, the little remote control car of interest and she sat on the floor showing him how to work the controls as Ianto rose to check the turkey.

"Babe?" Jack called as Millie rose form beside her husband Alf, going to the kitchen area to see if she could help, knowing Ianto wouldn't let her anyway. The table was already set and it did warm her to know there was a place for her and her husband, the family her father had married into accepting her even if she had made such a terrible first impression at the funeral. She saw now that Bets had been a loving woman and Ianto missed her dreadfully, probably always would.

"Just needed a sec" Ianto said softly, clearing his throat as he glanced back out.

"Chrys?"

"no … no. We have a sort of understanding. We drew a line" Ianto sighed, that still raw too. He looked out the window at the little memorial garden so lovingly covered with frost cloth, the precious roses snuggled safely beneath.

He didn't really know what to say to Chrys, how to help her with the horrible reality that the little one was gone, eternally slumbering beside his sister who was already moving and showing personality. This was going to be hard, harder than he would admit to anyone but as he returned and looked at Warren the doll sitting in the little highchair with Skyla's dress on he knew this was something that probably should have happened a long time ago.

A new year and a new life, how he had to look at it. The kids were the main thing, making sure they have a wonderful Christmas and New Year, the hard part to come with the birth and dealing with the poor little one who would not enjoy the love that as waiting.

Life can suck sometimes.

Ianto sighed and squared his shoulders as he headed back in to smile politely and agree that Mae looked edible in her little outfit, Ton getting up from the table to do an interpretive dance of joy before remembering the reindeer poo.

"TAD, THE BLOODY DOGS ATE THE POO!" he roared as he stood on the steps gaping at the pristine snow.

"Um, maybe the snow while we were eating covered it all up and by spring it will all be gone, good for the garden I guess" Ianto said quickly as his Best Boy stomped about looking at the dogs with open annoyance.

Ianto decided to go back inside and see if he could poke any more food into the twins, still so relieved that at least they were safe.

It didn't even feel like Christmas.

Not with the loss yet to come.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Ianto looked out the window as Jack argued with Ton, the suitcases coming down the hall and bouncing along the walls as his packing became real. Dear gods. He wanted to go to the Cabins, plain and simple. He could not possibly believe that they were not going until later, even the promise of a parade not pleasing him. His hands on his hips, he turned to his father and did the Toninator glare that usually stopped Jack dead in the water but he hadn't counted on Jack also being so strong on this. For Ianto.

The new house was under construction and Jack didn't know quite how to warm Ton to it, all the problems meaning they were trying to get through the Christmas and then go to the Cabins once work halted for the holidays. It didn't mean no Cabins, it meant not yet. Ton was dubious about such a change to a tradition.

Ianto looked up as Jack entered, rubbing his face, "I don't know what to do love."

"There is a solution, I don't know if it will work though" Ianto frowned, then told Jack of his thoughts and he watched Jack light up before leaving. As the SUV roared off Ton came stomping into the room with a look of thunder.

"Did he just bloody forget me?"

"No love, he is running an errand for me and I was a bit bossy, he is coming back to take you shopping" Ianto assured him "Just a quick something at the house."

"The house" Ton repeated with a look of doom, "bloody thing."

Ianto nodded and soon Jack was back with a flushed look of glee that told Ianto the workmen had been more than happy to agree to the idea and at Jack took off or Cardiff with Ton and Badger, Ianto went to the Mayoral Office to finish up a few things before picking up the Impers from day-care. Ianto had felt weird handing over the bub even as he had done so with Walter at that age without a second thought. It did help that the little snot loved school and the idea of being there a few hours each day really appealed. Besides, Ianto has to admit it is nice to have some breathing room. He really had not expected another child and although he loves his little Ifan Monster, it was hard to juggle things at the moment.

Carl looked up and smiled, Hey buddy."

Ianto smiled back and clapped him on the shoulder, then looked at Jarred who was fiddling with some papers, "Hey Ianto. Just a few things to finish up before we shut down for the holls."

"Any news on that sidewalk?" Ianto asked "I don't want to nag but … the mayoral motor does need that wide path between here and the new build."

"Done and approved" Jared smiled as he looked up from the shuffling, "They will put it in after the hols, it will be wide enough for your Mayoral Motor and a double breasted pram at the same time, almost a bloody side road."

"Awesome, I really wanted that sorted. Ton will use it as well, I want him to be able and not have to cross the road" Ianto smiled and Jarred smiled back knowing full well the Toady Mark II would beetle along to the shop and back, Manny also on the board who argued that there had to be a good path between the new house and 'home' in the village. The proposed white lines on the roads for pedestrian crossings already painted and more than one commented on how wonderful it was.

Ianto was getting more excited every day, the bones of the house now up and he knew that within six months he would be in his dream home, the last dream he ever had to fulfil, Jack sharing his excitement.

Ianto got home and was already baking as the SUV roared up and Ton erupted from it screaming with excitement. Ianto went out, drying his hands on a tea towel as Ton released Badger from the back and swung to show Ianto that he had ridden all the way from Cardiff with the tool belt on, unable to take it off for the excitement of what it meant.

"Tad! We are gonna build you a house!" he gushed "Daddy got one too. We match, well not quite. His is brown. I got work boots with steel toes and even a new helmet. Wanna see?"

Ianto nodded and watched Ton race to the bags Jack was getting out, rummaging and coming up with a bright pink florescent helmet that he jammed don his head, "See? My boots are the same colour so Daddy doesn't lose me. I told him I am not a loose tool."

Jack's snorting started and Ianto held back knowing Ton had no idea how funny that was as he strutted up and down, "Badger understands he can't help. Can't get boots his size and you have to wear boots on a construction site. He can watch from the lawn and make sure it looks like a house. How do I look?"

"Powerful" Ianto managed to squeeze out.

Jack came over and drew him into a kiss, whispering "And he even got us matching lunchboxes for you to fill with 'builder' food."

Ianto relaxed as he watched his boy embrace the idea of the new house … finally. "Hey Daddy, can Imp help too?"

Hopefully this was gonna work.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Fen was laughing, his head thrown back as Walter camped up and down the room with the amazing wig on that Imp had found gods knows where. It was an afro so big it might not fit through doorways.

Ton was looking smug and Ianto realised he had helped his little brother procure it. He was getting such a big boy, Ianto was so proud of him. Gods, such a big boy fitting under Ianto's arm so snugly now, soon he might be the same height. Unusual for a DS person but Ton was anything but usual. Jack's pride evident as he did everything with him now, his Best Boy.

Imp was opening his morning gift, his face pinched as he shook it and then pulled back the wrapper to scream in a high pitched way that made Monkey jump. Jazzy started to whimper and crawl for the only one who is safe in times of such madness and Ianto scooped her up easily, letting the toddler cling to his robe as she burrowed into his chest. He was touched that John and Chrys had come over so early bringing Bethy with them, the children all so happy to share the season together and as he watched it became evident that Monkey had been the instigator, snuggled next to his best friend and co-conspirator, opening his own choice of morning gift, the same shape as Imp's. He screamed too.

"Well? Who are they from?" Chrys prompted, smiling as the two boys checked the little card on the paper they had torn off. Then they rose to race to Fen, hug and scream of glee before racing back to examine their gifts, swapping them in one another's hands to look at one another's before deciding that was better.

"I got different colours so they would not mix them up and the first thing they do is swap" Fen laughed as he shook his head then rose, "Excuse me, gonna ring Carrie to see if her day is starting well."

Ianto watched him go and Jack saw a flicker of something before Ianto went back to watching the two little boys pour over the small bright coloured cap guns complete with holsters and extra caps. "Outside use. You rug up and can go out to play in the car park where the snow is not deep"

They got up and took off, Imp racing to get dressed as Monkey hooted encouragement and soon they were outside screaming lustily. The best thing about the new house in their opinion was the huge courtyard that was kept snow free with the cool ride on snow blower thing Jack had in the garage next to his ride on mower. In summer he drove around mowing, in winter he drove about clearing snow. Later today he would take it up the pathway to town and do all the front walkways for the old biddies Ton would point out as he clung to the back like a little Napoleon. There would be eggnog warm food and a lot of fussing as Ton would accept more hats, mittens and other knitted gifts than you could shake a stick at while handing our his homemade jam Taddy helped with, going home with probably at least four hats on his head, all sticking up as he screamed with delight at the speed Jack could get up to on that awesome 'Ton Road' Taddy had installed before the house was completed.

Ianto looked at his own gift with silent delight, shots of Walter and Babs on set from the show in an album that included others of the various children visiting at different times. Curtis was in some, standing in the background and in a couple even brazenly beside Walter. This was no passing thing, Ianto was seeing the first tendrils of something real here. He smiled as he ran his hands over the cover, so pleased the two children had thought to get him a keepsake like that, their first years now chronicled with their careers.

Babs had opened hers, a pretty necklace form Bethy that had her gushing, even as Bethy opened her gift to find Babs had got her a necklace as well. Babs had a bling one full of shinnies where as the one she got Beth was all dainty filigree like a fairy queen's ornate neck piece and it was so her that Ianto couldn't wait to see the two …well … young women dress up later and put their hair up to show off their gifts.

Ton had not opened one, sitting patently, then turning to his father, "Right. I wanna know what is under the tarp."

"Your big one? Baby, you know it's a little one first thing then we have our meal and then the rest of them are opened" Jack crooned softly but Ton's pout told him that was not gonna work.

"Hold on then" Ianto said softly, "He might die of ya don't. Christmasitis is a dangerous thing."

"Thank you Taddy" Ton said with open affection rising to follow his father out and Jack opened the garage doors to let Ton in, the flurry of the tarp revealing the Mayoral Motor. But … it was not purple anymore. Ton gaped as he stared at the bright green paintwork and the basket style seat in the back that was clearly padded for a dog's arse.

"Taddy and I think that since he is going to stop being Mayor soon, he needs a 'normal' motor and the Mayoral Motor should be passed to the next in line to wear the chains one day. Since one day you will be mayor maybe … Taddy and I think the MM should be yours now" Jack said as he watched jazz hands fly about, Ton running around it in a circle.

"EPIC!"


	22. Chapter 22

22

Snow, so deep and … like … everywhere.

"We have these toboggan things so we can slide down the hills" Ben was gushing as he showed imp and Ton the red and blue toboggans "Poppy and Daddy went down and crashed, it was epic. The snow is so deep we can dig tunnels out back!"

"No way!" Ton breathed as the little boy led them out the back door of the rental to shoe them the back yard, Colorado so pretty and white.

"The flight was a bit long" Jack said softly as he helped tuck blankets around Ianto, asleep on the sofa. "He was so excited to see Benji, didn't sleep the whole time."

"Hungry Dad?" Curtis asked as he entered with some nibbles on a tray, then turned to look at the open door, "Damn it, do they have hats?"

Curtis ran off looking like a younger, more tanned version of Ianto, returning with bobble hats that he took outside to wrestle onto the children. Parenthood suited him, Walter looking so happy as marriage and parenthood definitely suited him too.

"So, Babs" Walter turned to his sister who was slumped in the chair, "There is a gift under that tree for you from Bruce. I do not know what you have been up to but he looked especially furtive dropping the gifts off, especially yours."

Babs looked interested crouching to pull a box out and shake it gently, "Really? Do you think it naughty to open it early?"

"What does it say on the label?" Curtis scolded as he returned red faced and panting from the cold, so happy that his smile split his face as he walked over to kiss Walter.

"Do not open until … botheration!" she huffed placing it back and Curtis walked away knowing what was in it even if no one else did. Brue had made a large …LARGE… donation to the LGBT Rights Cause as well as being spokesmen for a new campaign for equality that would roll out in the new year .. Walter also taking part in a series of advertisements, billboards etc trying to get the message across that everyone is different but all the same. It was called the 'Me and You' campaign. It was Bruce's way of supporting his own daughter as well as the wider community he worked in, Babs about to learn that he had also wangled some advertising spots for her back home in the UK. Babs would soon be the UK face for equality, alongside her brothers and Bruce. A few other key artists as well. But as Bruce was the main face here in the states, she would be the Welsh voice. The contract had been a bitch to wrap.

Such a large and touching thing she would have done for free but the large payment for her time would also please her as the talk of a house of her own reared its head once more. With Walter and Curtis settled, Fen and Sam .. Babs was looking at her 'wifey' a lot more these days and Ianto knew that at 17 she was starting to think of the next step in their life together. Bethy was more than ready, the one to have come to Jack and Ianto to talk about marriage and ask. Ianto had been so touched by that, knowing Connor had received Babs as well. Ianto was hopeful that sometime soon there would be a proposal, the only question being which one got in first.

He then settled back as Curtis and Jack talked, the last of the shopping to be done and that afternoon the kids would all get the excitement of a Mall. Gods. Ianto wondered if Imp was too big to leash.

Jack definitely too big.

Gods.

Ton had yet to purchase his gift for them, wanting to buy something 'American' for them to open then take home to the house back home. Ianto jus hoped it wasn't a buffalo head or something. He rose and headed to the kitchen where he checked the oven and nodded with satisfaction. He cold definitely do a Christmas meal in this puppy … sitting to write a shopping list.

It felt weird to be in another country altogether for the season but knew when they got back a second party would take place as the village had a New Year's party. The only way he had managed to calm them all when the shouting had started at the meeting when he had told the town they were leaving for Christmas. Sweet really.

More than one old lady pointing angrily and hissing that she needed Ton to help with the tree.

The Village all had their decorations up early, Ton and Jack going door to door to help and when they got back in the New Year they would go door to door to pack them away and eat more yummy food while the oldies fussed happily on their boys and Ton showed his holiday book.

A snowball hit the window and Ianto looked up in time to see one of the boys leap into the snow bank, disappearing completely.

Nuttas.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Ianto looked up at the tree and sighed softly, the soft lighting perfect as he turned to look at the families.

"Right. Tomorrow is the official ceremony to reopen the bridge and all the blah-blah involved. Tonight is just for us. Our own moment without the cameras and bullshit. See these ornaments? Everyone take a good look" Ianto pushed some boxes closer and they all peered in at the pretty stars and snowflakes, then one gasped softly as she recognised her daughter.

"Oh Ianto!"

"There are hundreds of these, all with pictures of your children. They will be available after the ceremony to those who want one of each child for their own personal tree at home. So the village will remember those who will not be here each year to celebrate. We will never forget!" Ianto said calmly as more than one person started to weep gently, pulling out the boxes to find their child. "Manny will sell these to those vultures, the proceeds going towards the memorial garden we will grow here so every time you leave you wave goodbye and each time you cross this bridge you will be welcomed home. Each large rose bush will be for a child, the smaller ones for those who come to help tend for their friends."

"Perfect" a mother sobbed turning into her husband's chest.

"So. Tomorrow it will be loud. Full of bullshit and everyone will want a piece of you. You do not have to talk, only if you want to. OK? This is their day. The children!" Ianto then looked over at Ton who was waiting with the boys around him. "Ton?"

"We had a big talk. All us kids at school and stuff. Playground talks without Grups and we chose the name we want for the bridge. Tadda said it was up to us because they were our friends and we need to remember them forever." Ton motioned and Penny scuttled over to where big brother Ben was waiting, pulling at the blanket covering the sign. "You all get a peek before the grand unveiling thing. Go Pen."

Penny lifted the blanket to reveal the new name.

 **Where Angels Fall Bridge**

"Oh god, it's lovely" a father was choking out, reaching for the sign to touch it.

"On the back is a plaque with all their names and pictures, look!" Ton said and they rushed around to find he was right. Their babies bold as brass for all to see.

"I promised you" Ianto told them gently, "I promised them. Our angels will always be remembered not for the falling … but for their flight."

"Thank you Mister Mayor"

"Ianto shook hands and accepted prise, the children all nodding solemnly as they took their cues from Ton. Muncher sat with Badger in the back of the Toninator Traveller with their heads poking over the edge of their big safe seat, watching the people milling like they could taste the sorrow and wanted nothing to do with it.

"Right. Back to mine. We have a feast laid out, some mulled wine and some of Roger's home brew that apparently will knock your socks off!" Jack clapped his hands as he ushered everyone towards their ride and they clambered up, pulling blankets over legs as Jack picked up the reins and looked over at his love "OK Tiger?"

"Yeah. Tired. Might need a back rub later" Ianto admitted, not scared to tell Jack he may have overdone things a tad.

Jack flicked the reins and the large horse and cart started to move, the horses nickering softly as they pulled the hay covered trailer with all those on board enjoying the cool air rushing through their hair. Bells rang out along the harnesses and the fairy lights on all the trees along the roadway seemed of another world, so pretty and as from a fairytale. They all clung together in the back, comforted with the knowledge that they were not forgotten. Ianto had kept his promise. As always.

Ton drove sedately along in his motor, the two dogs baying like wolves as Ton sang lustily some nonsense song about reindeer poo that ended with 'not on my watch mister' which had Jack sniggering softly.

Ianto hoped the high jinks this year were going to be free of ladders.

Ianto glanced back as Lady Bug squealed with glee, her little hands waving as her cousin answered and Grace showed that she was enjoying the ride too.

Ianto ignored the boys hanging off the back screaming with glee as they threw straw over the road like confetti.

Plenty more.

And it was nice, like breadcrumbs to lead those little souls home.


End file.
